


All gone

by MFox012



Series: Stories of the SMP [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, Gen, Phil such a good dad, l'manberg doomsday, original lore, soft boy Ranboo, tw: derealization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFox012/pseuds/MFox012
Summary: “Do you need a place to stay?”, Phil tried asking again, seeing as Ranboo wasn’t answering his previous question. The look on the boy's face was a good enough answer though. The boy wiped his cheek with his hand, sniffling a little.“I- I think so…”, he said quietly, lowering his eyes down at the crater before them.The New L’Manberg was gone. His house was merely a memory that would soon enough evaporate from his mind. Same as everything he experienced while living there.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Stories of the SMP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120574
Kudos: 64





	All gone

**Author's Note:**

> Phil takes Ranboo in after the fall of the New L'Manberg.

The air was still.

Ash flurried like snow. 

He stood over the crater, shoulders sagged, tears slowly filling his eyes. It was quiet. Eerily quiet. The explosives were long gone, leaving nothing but destruction behind. A place he used to call home, a place he felt safe in, a place that made him feel welcomed, a place he knew he could always come back to, people he could always rely on…

All gone.

He was all alone now.

Shaking knees collapsed underneath him, folding under his body, as he sat down on his heels. Exhaling, he leaned to the side, slouching forward. His eyelids suddenly got heavy, breathing slowed down, mind went quiet.

L’Manberg was officially gone. Gone forever. Never to return.

He saw Tubbo leaving with Tommy, shortly after Dream and Technoblade left. He overheard Tubbo talking about a quiet area, somewhere up North, where snow always covered the ground. Somewhere they could start over, but Tommy still had some unfinished business with Dream. He knew that Tubbo understood and wouldn’t question it, instead offered the blonde boy a refuge in case he needed it.

_You know you contributed to this?_

“I didn’t”.

_Yes you did. You handed him the explosives._

“I didn’t… I never even held explosives in my life. You’re lying”

His voice was shaking as he shut his eyes and rose a fist to his temple, harshly pressing it in. He had to get the Voice out of his head. He knew it wasn’t real, it couldn’t be real. There was no way he helped Dream and Technoblade. There was no way.

“I’m innocent… Innocent…”

He could feel his fist shaking next to his head. He tried calming it with his other hand, immediately forgetting he was using that hand to hold himself up from falling to the side. He couldn’t spare it a second thought. His mind was racing, panicked, on a wild overdrive. Was he there? Did he supply them with explosives? Did he really contribute to his home being blown up? No, he couldn’t have. He wouldn’t have. He would never do anything to hurt his friends. He was already roped into burning down George’s house many months back, then Tubbo found his book. Or rather, Dream gave Tubbo his book. The one thing he had to keep safe, the one thing that kept him safe. The one thing that could change everything.

“Ranboo?”

The boy snapped out of his thoughts, cheeks wet and shiny from the tears rolling down. He didn’t realise he was sobbing. A tall figure dropped a shadow on him. White and green fedora covered the jaw-long bright blonde hair, which fell slightly over man’s big but gentle green-blue eyes. His usual outfit was now substituted with a dark green shirt, black loose jeans and a purple, shining armour over it. His usual brown leather bag hung from his shoulder. The man stretched his right wing to cover the boy from the sun and therefore be able to see him better. Ranboo could see the blackened feathers, clearly burned, but not hurting anymore. Despite everything, Phil refused to amputate the wing. He wanted to have at least one of them left. The other wing was too severely damaged after the first explosion of L’Manberg, on November 16th. When Phil was forced to kill his own son.

Crouching beside him, he offered the fragile, yet still incredibly strong wing as support for the boy. He took it with a sad, but thankful smile. The older, longer feathers which were present at the bottom of the wing were mostly burnt and blacked out from the fire damage. Despite the severe damage from the past explosion, the middle and the top feathers were surprisingly soft, delicate and radiating warmth. Ranboo could easily compare it to a soft blanket being thrown over his shoulders. Comforting warmth was tucking him in, making him somewhat sleepy, to boy’s own surprise.

“What’s up, big man?”, Phil asked, ruffling Ranboo’s hair a little bit to cheer him up. Boy appreciated the gesture and smiled sadly at the man. Where could he even begin? He felt responsible for everything that went down. He actively went there and told Tommy and Technoblade what was going to happen. He was the one who didn’t keep a close eye on his own memory book, which somehow ended up in Dream’s hands and then in Tubbo’s hands, uncovering Ranboo as the nation’s traitor. Quackity wanted to execute Ranboo because of that, and Tubbo stopped him.

Tubbo stopped him.

Why?

Why would Tubbo save a life of a traitor?

“Do you need a place to stay?”, Phil tried asking again, seeing as Ranboo wasn’t answering his previous question. The look on the boy's face was a good enough answer though. The boy wiped his cheek with his hand, sniffling a little.

“I- I think so…”, he said quietly, lowering his eyes down at the crater before them.

The New L’Manberg was gone. His house was merely a memory that would soon enough evaporate from his mind. Same as everything he experienced while living there. All the nights he spent reading or watching the stars with Enderchest purring at his feet. The fun days he spent laughing with Fundy at the pier. The seemingly stressful, but relaxing at the same time days he spent with the Cabinet, being the best minutes man he possibly could. The countless nights he would sneak to Phil’s house, since the man was the closest person he had to a father figure. Before Phil escaped his house arrest, that is…

“Come on then. I know a place.”, Phil said, tapping the boy’s shoulder and slowly standing up. His wing was still gently wrapped around Ranboo, providing him some support, seeing as the boy was weak and clearly exhausted. He truly was, and he was aware of it. There was not much he could do right now, considering he was practically homeless.

_That’s exactly how George felt when you blew up his house._

“I didn’t do it”, Ranboo muttered through his teeth, curling his fingers into fists. He managed to snap out of it rather quickly, considering that Phil was standing right above him and surely he didn’t want Phil finding out he had a Voice in his head. He didn’t want to be called crazy, he didn’t need that. He was already a mutation that wasn’t allowed to exist, a hybrid that should never walk the earth.  
Ranboo stood up on shaking legs, giving the ruined L’Manberg one final look. With a sigh, he dropped his shoulders and slowly turned on his heel. He started walking alongside Phil, arms wrapped around himself. He saw that Phil was walking slower, making sure Ranboo was okay. His wing still around his shoulder, providing some support for the boy, providing warmth and a comforting feeling. Sniffling, he looked down at the man. He was much taller than him after all.

“Thank you, Phil.”

The man looked up at him, smiling gently, with love and care in his blue-green eyes.

“Of course, bud. We’re family, after all. Family stays together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leaving Kudos and comments! All of them really motivate me to write more.
> 
> I saw a lot of people clearly enjoyed my last Ranboo/Phil short story, and I am planning on writing more stories with Ranboo as the main character. I love his lore and cannot wait to put my own twist on it.
> 
> The main idea for this short was to show the disturption in Ranboo's mind. His thoughts are scattered and all over the place when he is on his own, and when Phil joins him, his mind settles and calms down, his thoughts more coherent. Hopefully that idea translated well into the story, and if it didn't, I will try my best to portray it better in the future shorts :)
> 
> Again, thank you so so much for everything, stay safe! <3


End file.
